La Nueva Generación: Lily Potter, Año Uno
by Bill3Maple
Summary: Historia sobre las aventuras que correrá Lily Luna Potter, junto con Hugo Weasley y sus nuevos amigos y enemigos. Primer Año: Descubriendo la Magia.
1. Nota del Autor

Os escribo para deciros que voy a empezar una historia posterior a la saga de Harry Potter, del estilo Nueva Generación centrada en Lily (Luna) Potter. Ya sé que hay bastantes historias de este tipo, pero no he visto muchas que pongan de protagonista a Lily, sino a sus hermanos, así que me decidí por escribir una historia sobre ella.

Tengo pensada una saga de siete historias, uno por año escolar, de sus aventuras y luego quizás escriba do o tres historias post-Hogwarts. Claramente las historias serán de aventuras, habrá relaciones amorosas, y un villano creído muerto volverá con más sed de venganza.

Para los que quieran ponerse en situación ahí van algunos datos:

-Harry se ha casado con Ginny y tienen a James, Albus y Lily.

-Ron se ha casado con Hermione y tienen a Hugo y a Rose.

-Luna se casó con el magizoólogo Rolf Scamander y tienen gemelos, Lorcan y Lyssander.

-George se casó con Angelina y tienen a Roxanne y a Fred II.

-Percy se casó con una tal Audrey y tienen a Molly yLucy.

-Bill se casó con Fleur y tienen a Victoire, Dominique y Louis.

-Neville es profesor de Herbología y se casó con Hannah Abbot, que es ahora la propietaria del Caldero Chorreante.

-Ginny, que jugó en las Holyhead Harpies, ahora trabaja en la sección de deportes del Profeta.

-Harry es Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

-Draco se casa con Astoria Greengrass y tienen a Scorpius, que es bastante mejor persona que su padre.

-Hogwarts tiene como directora a Minerva McGonagall.

-Kingsley es Ministro de Magia. Ron se encuentra junto a Harry en la oficina de Aurores, y Hermione tiene altos cargos en la Oficina de Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos y en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

La historia se llamará:

La Nueva Generación: Lily Potter, Año Uno.


	2. Capítulo 1: Despedidas

Ese año el otoño se había adelantado. El primer día de septiembre amaneció nublado, y mientras la pequeña familia cruzaba corriendo la ruidosa calle hacia la enorme y tiznada estación, los gases de los tubos de escape y el aliento de los peatones relucían como telarañas en la fría atmósfera. En lo alto de tres cargados carritos que empujaban los padres y el hermano mayor se tambaleaban tres lechuzas en sus respectivas jaulas, ululando indignadas. Una niña pelirroja iba en cabeza, alentando a sus hermanos y tirando de la manga de su padre para que fuera más rápido.

"¡Vamos!" se quejó ella "¡Llegaremos tarde si no vamos más deprisa!"

"Cálmate Lily," le dijo su padre dirigiéndola una mirada tranquilizadora, "vamos con suficiente tiempo, quedan tres cuartos de hora para que el tren se marche."

"Además, estoy segura que tu tío Ron todavía no ha llegado" comentó animadamente Ginny cuando estaban entrando en la estación.

La gente que había dentro lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a las lechuzas mientras que la familia zigzagueaba entre la multitud intentando abrirse paso hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. James se había adelantado para molestar a su hermana pequeña y reanudar la discusión que comenzó casi hace un mes antes.

"¿Dónde crees que acabarás tú Lils?" dijo jocosamente James "¿Irás con Albus a Slytherin?"

"¡Cállate ya James!" contestaron Lily y Albus a la vez.

"Déjalo James" le dijo ya más calmada Lily.

"¿Crees que…?" pero cerró la boca rápidamente ante la severa mirada de su madre.

Para entonces los cinco Potter ya habían llegado a la barrera. James miró a sus hermanos con un aire de superioridad y haciéndoles una mueca burlona echó a correr hacia la columna, desapareciendo justo antes de chocarse y siendo el primero en cruzarla. Seguidamente la cruzó Harry empujando el carrito de Lily, junto con ella, quedando los últimos Ginny y Albus. Ginny, justo antes de que él se lanzara a través de la barrera, le sujetó.

"Prométeme que vigilarás a tu hermana, procura que no se meta en líos" le dijo seriamente.

"No te preocupes mamá, bastará con que se mantenga alejada de James y de sus amigos" replicó Albus con una sonrisa sarcástica. Pero iba a tomarse en serio lo de proteger a su hermanita pequeña.

Después de la pequeña charla la familia Potter al completo se hallaba en el Andén 9 y ¾, observándolo desdibujado por la gran cantidad de humo blanco de la locomotora escarlata del expreso de Hogwarts. Justo entonces se les acercó una silueta familiar, su tío George con su mujer, Angelina, y sus dos hijos, sus primos Fred y Roxanne.

"Vaya, aquí estáis" dijo George "Ron y Hermione están cerca del vagón de equipaje, os estaban buscando, por cierto Percy está en algún lugar más al fondo, la última vez que lo escuché estaba diciendo algo sobre escobas defectuosas, crisis y calderos, tened cuidado" les dijo, haciendo reír a los niños, pero él no sonreía, no desde la muerte de Fred (I)."Bueno, hasta luego chicos tened un buen viaje, tengo bastante trabajo en la tienda del Callejón Diagon" y atravesó junto a su esposa y su hija pequeña la barrera, desapareciendo.

James se despidió de sus padres y se fue junto con Fred a buscar un lugar donde dejar su equipaje y un compartimento vacío, no sin antes hacerles una mueca a Lily y a Albus. Quiénes junto con sus padres fueron a buscar a sus tíos y primos.

"¿Dónde estarán?" preguntó Lily con Inquietud "Tienen que estar por aquí."

"Tranquila, los encontraremos" dijo Albus.

Pero el vapor era muy denso y costaba distinguir bien a la gente.

"Quedaos aquí," les ordenó su madre, "mientras que nosotros llevamos el equipaje al vagón"

Y así lo hicieron, pero de repente Lily echó a correr gritando.

"¡Creo que los veo Al!" exclamó "¡Sí! ¡Mira, ahí están!"

"¡Lily! ¡Espérame!" gritó su hermano corriendo detrás de ella.

Y ésta se lanzó a abrazar a su primo Hugo, luego a sus tíos y a su prima Rose. Albus saludó a sus tíos un poco corto de respiración por la carrera, y se fue charlando con Rose a buscar a su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy.

"No sé cómo nuestra hija se puede llevar tan bien con un Malfoy" le dijo Ron a Hermione cuando estos desaparecieron entre la multitud.

"¡Ron!" le espetó ella en un tono de reprimenda, luego dirigiéndose a los niños dijo "¿Qué, emocionados por vuestro primer año en Hogwarts?"

En el momento en el que los dos asentían enérgicamente, Harry y Ginny se acercaban.

"Nos hemos encontrado con Albus, Rose y los Malfoy, que, por cierto, siguen tan secos como siempre" comentó Harry.

"¡Te lo dije!" le susurró Ron a Hermione en un tono que no era para nada un susurro.

"Haz el favor Ron," y mirándolos a los dos dijo mientras el resto reían, "creía que habíais madurado."

"Deberías ir despidiéndoos," les dijo Harry ya más serio a Lily y a Hugo, "quedan apenas unos minutos para que el tren se marche, y no queremos que lo perdáis en vuestro primer año"

"No importaría si lo hicierais en el segundo" añadió Ron haciéndolos reír.

"¡Ronald!" le reprendió su mujer "Adiós, portaros bien" les dijo dándoles una abrazo.

"Y escribid al menos una vez por semana" añadió Ginny haciendo lo mismo.

Los dos, Lily y Hugo dieron y recibieron besos y abrazos mientras se iban acercando hacia los vagones. Entonces el silbato de la locomotora sonó y mientras Lily le daba un último abrazo a su padre, él le dio un último consejo.

"No te preocupes por la casa en la que acabes, ya que ésta ganará una gran alumna," la dijo sonriendo cariñosamente "Ahora vete o perderéis el tren."

Y mientras decían adiós con la mano Hugo y ella corrieron hacia la entrada del vagón más próximo, para buscar un compartimento.

**A/N: He escrito este capítulo basándome en el último del séptimo libro de la gran Rowling, tomando prestados algunos fragmentos, en honor a la estupenda y maravillosa saga que me abrió las puertas a muchos mundos de tinta y papel, y otros tantos que todavía no he descubierto.**

**Y por cierto, muchas gracias por leerme y escuchar mi versión de una historia no escrita.**

**Estoy abierto a comentarios, ya sean malos o buenos, rodo se aceptará como una crítica constructiva.**

**Si os es más cómodo podéis escribirlos en inglés o francés.**

_**Me gustaría agradecer a Colin Creevey****todo el apoyo y la ayuda que me ha prestado.**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Viaje en tren

El tren comenzó a moverse en el momento en que Lily y Hugo subieron al vagón. Permanecieron a lado de una ventana despidiéndose de sus padres hasta que el tren salió del andén, después de tomar una curva, acelerando tanto que los edificios de su alrededor se convirtieron en manchas borrosas que pasaban a toda velocidad junto a las ventanillas. Hugo se quedó distraído, mirando como cambiaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

"¡Vamos!" le dijo Lily "Si no nos damos prisa no habrá ningún compartimento vacío."

"Tiene razón" replicó Hugo, cogiendo el equipaje de mano y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo sin esperarla.

"¡Eh!" se quejó ella yendo rápidamente tras él, que paró a esperarla.

Luego echaron a andar mirando a través de las puertas de cristal de los compartimentos, que ya estaban llenos con mínimo seis personas.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Lily "No esperaba que hubiera tanta gente."

"Deja de quejarte y camina" le contestó Hugo "Esto pesa sabes."

Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el equipaje. Lily puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta y continuaron caminando, pero todos los compartimentos estaban completos. Su única esperanza era encontrar alguno medio vacío en el último vagón, pero todos estaban llenos excepto uno en el que había cuatro personas justo al final del vagón, tres chicos y una chica. La chica tenía el pelo largo y negro y ojos castaños y se estaba riendo muy ruidosamente, estaba sentada junto a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules que escondía tras unas gafas, de algo que había dicho uno de los chicos que se sentaban en frente de ellos. Los dos eran parecidos, pero a la vez diferentes, ambos tenían el pelo castaño, aunque uno lo tenía rizado y otro más liso, tenían la misma mandíbula, las mismas orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y los mismos ojos castaños.

Justo en el momento que estudiaba con la mirada al chico del pelo más liso, él se giró y clavó sus ojos e los de ella, se sonrojó y apartó rápidamente la mirada, diciéndole algo a su posible hermano en susurros. En ese momento su hermano también la miró, se levantó y abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar.

"Parece ser que tenemos invitados" comentó con una sonrisa pícara "¿Querríais pasar?" preguntó con una exagerada reverencia.

"Nos encantaría, pero estás plantado en frente de la puerta" le respondió Hugo en tono mordaz.

El chico del pelo rizado se apartó dejando pasar a Hugo y a Lily y ayudándoles, junto con sus compañeros, a colocar su equipaje en las baldas que estaban sobre los asientos. Lily se sentó junto a la chica del pelo negro y Hugo al lado de chico con el pelo rizado.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor presentarnos" dijo la chica "Yo soy Aurora Grayson, encantada" dijo sonriendo a Lily "El idiota que se sienta a mi lado se llama Tiago Hawkings, y ellos son los gemelos Maple," le dijo "¿a qué no se parecen?" le susurró.

"Claro que no nos parecemos" dijo el de pelo rizado "yo soy mucho más guapo. Por cierto, soy Leo." Sonrió, pero su sonrisa le dijo a Lily que no debía dejar cerillas u objetos punzantes a su alrededor.

"Más quisieras, se ve fácilmente que de los dos yo soy verdaderamente el más guapo" dijo su hermano intentando sonar ofendido "Yo soy Bill, y no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, es más malo que el canto de un augurey" añadió sonriéndola amablemente.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ambos no eran muy parecidos, aunque ambos tenían los mismos rasgos, había ligeros matices, por ejemplo, los ojos de Leo eran castaños como los de su hermano, pero tenían pequeñas partes que parecían brillar en un tono naranja ambarino, lo que hacía que pareciera que había consumido mucho azúcar o cafeína, mientras que los ojos de su hermano tenían motas verdes, y le daban un aspecto calmado y amable.

"Bueno, ¿y vosotros sois?" dijo Tiago con un brillo inteligente en sus ojos.

"¡Exacto! Vosotros ya lo sabéis todo sobre nosotros y nosotros no sabemos nada de nuestros invitados" dijo Leo burlonamente mirando a Hugo, quién parecía estar rojo como un tomate de vergüenza. Pero Lily actuó rápido antes de que estallase.

"Él es Hugo Weasley, y yo soy su prima, Lily Potter" se presentó.

"¡Wow! ¿Eres una Potter? ¿Hija de Harry Potter?" preguntó incrédulo Tiago.

"¿Qué tiene eso de especial?" contestó Lily.

"¿No sabes nada de lo que hizo tu padre durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica?" dijo Aurora con los ojos como platos "¿Cómo es que no os contó nada?"

"¡Chicos!" les regañó Bill "Si no saben nada será por algo, es elección de sus padres contárselo. No les atosiguéis." la dijo.

"¡Pero tienen que saber! ¡No! ¡Deben saberlo!" insistió Leo.

"¿No tendrías que ir a ver qué tal está tu amorcito Cali?" le dijo Bill lanzándole una mirada envenenada. Leo gruñó indignado y salió corriendo del compartimento.

"Perdonad la escenita, pero se estaba pasando" se disculpó Bill.

"No importa" dijo Hugo ya más animado "Por fin se ha ido ese idiota"

"¡Hugo, es su hermano!" lo reprendió Lily "Perdónalo, no quería ofender"

"Tranquila, hay veces que es un completo idiota" dijo Aurora.

Lily miró perpleja a Bill, pero él simplemente sonreía y miraba a través de la ventana.

"Tiene razón" dijo ante la sorpresa de ambos, Lily y Hugo "Y no os preocupes por Aurora, siempre es así de borde en el día a día."

"Eso es verdad" confirmó Tiago "No queréis cruzaros con ella si tiene un mal día. Una vez se le cruzaron los cables una tarde y casi me tira al río por chocarme con ella."

"Sí. Y te lanzaré a través de la ventanilla si no te callas" dijo amenazadoramente ella, haciendo reír al resto.

"¿Y todos vosotros sois de una familia de magos?" les preguntó Hugo al resto.

"Leo y yo tenemos sangre mestiza, nuestra madre es bruja, nuestro padre también es mago, pero es nacido de muggles."

"Yo soy nacida de muggles, mis padres no se creían que su hija fuera bruja, pensaban que era una broma de mal gusto, hasta que… bueno… ya sabéis, cuando uno se enfada pasan cosas… le hice desaparecer las orejas a mi hermana pequeña." Confesó Aurora.

Todos la miraron incrédulos.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo si fuese culpa mía? Al rato reaparecieron, ¿eh?" dijo ella intentando quitarle importancia.

"Después de ese traumático suceso creo que me toca a mí." continúo Tiago "Yo soy de una familia de magos, por parte de padre y de madre, con una hermana mayor y otra pequeña, ambas un incordio, pero yo como Aurora aquí presente, no llegue a hacer desaparecer a ninguna de ellas, lo que sería muy práctico en algunos casos" dijo Tiago ganándose una mirada mortífera de Aurora y provocando la risa entre los demás.

Después de un rato Leo volvió, pero no venía solo, lo acompañaban dos chicos mayores.

"¡Hola de nuevo chicos!" dijo Leo al entrar "Traigo compañía."

"Hola, Lils" saludó su hermano Albus desde fuera del compartimento mientras que su mejor amigo Scorpius se escabullía dentro del compartimento "¿Podemos hablar un momento fuera?"

"Claro" contestó ella, ya fuera apoyándose en la pared del vagón para no perder el equilibrio "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estaba algo preocupado por si habías encontrado un compartimento algo vacío," contestó, "este año sois muchos. ¡Ah! Y se me olvidó darte el dinero que me dio papá para que nos comprásemos algo en el carrito, aquí tienes" dijo, dándola un galeón dorado y tres sickles de plata.

"¡Vaya! Gracias, no sabía que pasaría un carrito con comida" dijo Lily sonriéndolo agradecida.

"Llegará aquí pronto, ya pasó por nuestro compartimento" la contestó Albus "No te lo gastes todo y no te empaches, nos vemos en la Ceremonia de Selección" añadió abrazándola cariñosamente "Vámonos Scorpius, o Barbara se comerá todas nuestras ranas de chocolate y Rose no hará nada por impedírselo."

"¡¿La has dejado sola con Rose y nuestras golosinas?! ¡Inconsciente!" exclamó "Hasta Luego chicos, pensad en lo que hemos hablado." Y se marchó rápidamente con Albus a su compartimento.

"No quiero parecer entrometida, pero, ¿de qué os estaba hablando?" preguntó Lily.

"¡Oh! No era nada, quería que viéramos el lado bueno de estar en Slytherin" contestó Leo "Cómo si lo hubiera" añadió en un tono sarcástico.

"¡Leo! ¡Su hermano está en Slytherin!" dijo Bill "De todos modos yo iré donde tenga que ir y punto."

"Yo tengo muy claro que iré a Gryffindor" dijo Leo "Y los cerebritos de Aurora y Tiago seguramente irán a Ravenclaw, ¿no te apetecería ir con ellos Bill? Ya sabes para darme un respiro." A lo que su hermano solo gruñó.

"Yo creo que iré a Ravenclaw con Aurora" confesó Tiago "Ella es lista, pero no puede competir con mi inteligencia superior" añadió ganándose un (para nada muy flojo) puñetazo en el hombro.

"A ver si aprendes" le contestó Aurora "Aunque tienes razón, los dos iremos a Ravenclaw, seguramente. ¿Y vosotros Lily?"

"Yo creo que iré a Gryffindor, pero nunca se sabe, ya habéis visto, mi hermano acabó en Slytherin" respondió ésta.

"Yo creo que iré a Gryffindor" dijo Hugo "Mi padre dice que si voy a Slytherin el abuelo Weasley me desheredaría" comentó, haciendo reír al resto.

"Pues entonces tenemos tres Gryffindors, dos Ravenclaws y un ya se sabrá en el compartimento, ¡gana Gryffindor por goleada!" añadió alegremente Leo, reanudando las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

"Bueno" dijo Tiago "Yo debería irme, le prometí a mi hermana que pasaría a verla, nos vemos en la Selección" se despidió, y salió del compartimento con algo de prisa.

En ese momento la puerta corredera del compartimento se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez no era Tiago, ni Albus, ni Scorpius. Ante la puerta había una chica y un chico ambos con el pelo negro azabache y ojos oscuros y piel increíblemente blanquecina. Miraban al interior del compartimento con los ojos entrecerrados, como si les pesaran los párpados, con un aire de superioridad.

"Podrías callaros" les dijo bruscamente la chica.

"No sé si me apetece" la contestó Aurora bruscamente con una mirada desafiante.

"Vale, creo que deberíamos calmarnos todos un poco" intentó calmarlos Bill con una sonrisa nerviosa. Fue el chico el que habló después.

"Nadie se va a calmar" le espetó secamente "¿Eres tu Potter, Lily Potter?" dijo luego dirigiéndose a ella "No deberías juntarte con esa chusma de sangre impura y traidores a la sangre, somos los hermanos Grantlese, yo soy Hunter y ella es mi hermana Eve."

"Gracias, pero voy a rechazar vuestra oferta" le contestó Lily "He decidido sentarme aquí por algo, creo que sé con quién no debería juntarme" añadió fríamente mirándolos de arriba abajo.

"Allá tú" le contestó de misma manera Eve "Bajad el volumen. Vámonos Hunter."

"Si querías un compartimento más silencioso haberlo pensado dos veces antes de sentaros ahí al lado" les dijo Hugo ganándose un par de miradas cargadas de odio y cerraron la puerta de un portazo.

"¡Wow Hugo! ¡Has visto cómo te han mirado!" dijo Leo dándole palmadas en la espalda "O eres muy tonto o muy valiente, porque hay que ser una de las dos cosas para meterse con esos dos. Además," añadió "se han ganado una enemiga poderosa, ¿eh, Aurora? Poco más y creía que te ibas a tirar sobre ellos."

Todos rieron ante el último comentario, y justo entonces una anciana con una sonrisa amable apareció en la puerta llevando un carrito lleno de todo tipo de golosinas.

"¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?" les preguntó sonriendo.

"Venga chicos pedid lo que queráis que la cuenta va de nuestra parte" dijo Leo, mientras Bill asentía.

Lily pidió unos sapos de menta, Hugo tres ranas de chocolate, Aurora unas cuantas varitas de regaliz, Leo un par de plumas de azúcar y unos cuantos diablillos de pimienta y Bill arrasó con todo lo que era de chocolate, varitas de chocolate, ranas de chocolate, calaveras de chocolate, calderos de chocolate y cubitos de coco recubiertos de helado (de chocolate). Y así, charlando, riendo y comiendo golosinas pasaron el rato hasta que empezó a oscurecer y la puerta de su compartimento se volvió a abrir, esta vez era Albus.

"Deberíais daros prisa y cambiaros de ropa. Acabamos de estar en la locomotora y el conductor nos ha dicho que ya casi hemos llegado" dijo Albus mientras se oía a Scorpius llamarle más al fondo "¡Ya voy! ¡Adiós chicos!"

Un rato más tarde cuando ya estaba oscureciendo una voz atronadora sonó por el tren.

"Llegaremos Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio."

Bill se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los nervios, el estómago de Lily se retorcía y daba vuelcos y Hugo parecía muy pálido. Leo con ayuda de su hermano llenó los bolsillos de sus mochilas con las golosinas restantes y salieron junto con los demás al pasillo, que ya empezaba a llenarse.

El tren fue frenando lentamente hasta que se detuvo. Entonces se produjo una pequeña avalancha de estudiantes, todos empujaban para salir al oscuro y frío andén. Justo en ese momento una linterna enorme comenzó a moverse sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y sonó una voz por encima del barullo que estaban montando:

"¡PRIMER AÑO! ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ!" gritaba el barbudo gigante alegremente sobre el mar de cabezas.

Aurora se perdió en la multitud, pero Bill y Leo siguieron de cerca a Lily y Hugo cuando avanzaban hacia el gigante.

"¡¿HAY MÁS DE PRIMER AÑO?!" vociferó "Hola Lily, Hugo, ¿Quiénes son vuestros amigos?"

"Hola Hagrid, estos son Bill y Leo Maple, Bill, Leo, este es Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts." Les presentó Hugo "Es un viejo amigo de nuestros padres" explicó.

"Encantado chicos, cuando podáis deberíais pasar por mi cabaña para tomar el té" les dijo Hagrid "Venid, seguidme… Mirad bien donde pisáis, está realmente resbaladizo. ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO, SEGUIDME!"

Y así lo hicieron, lo siguieron por un sendero estrecho, oscuro y resbaladizo lo mejor que pudieron, trastabillando de vez en cuando, caminando con cuidado entre árboles tan tupidos que bordeaban el camino y no dejaban pasar ni un rayo de luz.

"Al tomar esta curva llegaremos a un claro y tendréis vuestra primera visión de Hogwarts" les dijo Hagrid por encima del hombro.

De repente se oyó un fuerte ¡oooooooh! Y otro ¡woooooow! Justo después.

El sendero se abría en un claro que estaba al borde de un gran lago negro. En la cima de una montaña, en la otra orilla del lago, con muchas torres y almenado, cuyas ventanas brillaban con destellos amarillos, se encontraba el enorme castillo. Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un pequeño muelle con unas diez barcas pequeñas con una linterna en la proa cada una.

"¡No subáis más de cuatro por bote!" gritó Hagrid señalándo los botes. Lily y Hugo subieron a uno, junto con Bill y Leo. "¡¿Todos habéis subido?! ¡Pues, ADELANTE!"

Y, solamente con esa simple orden, la pequeña flota de barquitos comenzó a moverse al unísono, deslizándose suavemente sobre la oscura superficie del lago, que parecía brillante obsidiana pulida. No se oyó nada en todo el trayecto, todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el enorme castillo que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, mientras se acercaban al risco sobre el que se erguía. Entraron en una gruta que les llevó a un muelle subterráneo, luego subieron por un pasadizo de roca siguiendo a Hagrid, saliendo al césped suave y escarchado del castillo.

"¿Estáis todos?" dijo "Bien."

Y llamó tres veces con su enorme puño a las puertas del castillo.


	4. Capítulo 3: La Ceremonia de Selección

Justo después de que Hagrid golpeara las puertas por tercera vez, éstas se abrieron y ante los nerviosos alumnos estaba de pie un (tan nervioso como ellos) mago alto y vestido con una túnica de color pardo, de cabello castaño oscuro corto, ojos marrones y una cara redonda con una sonrisa nerviosa debajo de una nariz algo respingona.

"Yo los llevo desde aquí, Hagrid" le dijo con voz temblorosa "Puedes ir yendo a sentarte"

"Gracias, profesor Longbottom" le contestó él, y se adentró detrás de las puertas de roble.

"Ahora," dijo "seguidme, por favor."

Y abrió las puertas dejando ver un vestíbulo enorme, lleno de estatuas de armaduras, estatuas y esculturas de piedra. Las paredes estaban iluminadas por decenas de antorchas de llamas anaranjadas, el vestíbulo era tan alto que si se miraba hacia arriba no llegabas a ver el techo, y frente a ellos había una esplendorosa escalera de mármol que llevaba a los pisos superiores. El profesor Longbottom los guio por un camino marcado en el suelo de piedra, pasaron delante de una puerta por la que sonaron cientos de voces (Lily pensó que allí es donde estarían el resto de alumnos), pero en vez de entrar, giraron a lo que parecía una habitación vacía donde se reunieron todos los nuevos alumnos que susurraban con nerviosismo.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts" dijo el profesor Longbottom, de una manera en la que parecía que había ensayado la frase "El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de unos minutos, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

"Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y cada una tiene su propia historia y de ellas por igual han salido grandes brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que haya obtenido más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un gran orgullo para la casa que os toque.

"La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Ahora, mientras esperáis os sugiero que os arregléis un poco para causar buena impresión."

Acabó el sermón dictado de memoria con ese consejo, mirando la camisa que Leo tenía por fuera del pantalón, la nariz manchada de chocolate de Bill, y el pelo algo revuelto de Lily, que intentaba enérgicamente peinar a su primo.

"Volveré cuando esté todo listo" dijo saliendo de la habitación "Por favor no os pongáis muy nerviosos y alborotéis."

Hugo parecía muy pálido, y Bill aunque intentaba estar tranquilo le temblaban los hombros ligeramente de manera descontrolada.

"¿Cómo funciona la Selección?" dijo éste.

"James me dijo que dolía un montón," dijo Lily temblándole la voz, "que tenías que pasar unas pruebas muy duras. Pero conociendo a mi hermano no me lo creo." Añadió intentando tranquilizar a los otros tres que la miraban con miedo.

"A mí Rose me ha dicho que es un examen tremendamente largo," dijo Hugo que continuaba intentando bajar su mechón rebelde de la coronilla, "Dijo que hasta que el examen no esté acabado no nos dejarían cenar" Y se estremeció ante la idea junto con Bill. Hugo había heredado la glotonería de su padre, y Bill, aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre, se le podía igualar fácilmente.

Leo resopló "No creo que pueda aprobar un examen nada más llegar, y además no creo que sean tan inhumanos como para no darnos de comer" dijo mirando a su hermano por su momentánea estupidez, quién le hizo una mueca.

"En marcha" dijo una voz desde la puerta "La Ceremonia va a comenzar, por favor formad una hilera en el orden que os dictaré y seguidme."

Los cuatro se giraron y vieron al profesor Longbottom, que fue dictando sus nombres en orden alfabético. Lily se colocó detrás de un chico de pelo oscuro, que tenía delante a los gemelos Maple, y unos alumnos más detrás de ella estaba Hugo, detrás de un chico de tez morena y pelo rizado. Las piernas de Lily no parecían las suyas, se movían de manera automática, siguiendo la fila y arrastrando los pies.

Salieron de la habitación y cruzaron el vestíbulo de nuevo, volviendo a las puertas de las que salían las voces, que se abrieron y entraron al Gran Comedor. Aquel lugar era increíble, los nuevos alumnos miraban el techo que parecía el cielo nocturno. Lily oyó a Hugo susurrar algo sobre que su madre le había dicho que esto se debía a un hechizo, y era verdad, muchas veces, antes de dormir, los dos habían pedido historias antes de dormir a sus padres sobre el castillo mágico al que algún día irían a estudiar. Y era tal como lo habían descrito, miles de velas resplandecían y flotaban mágicamente sobre sus cabezas iluminado un enorme salón con cuatro mesas alargadas donde estaban sentados los estudiantes de las diferentes casas. En las mesas brillaban los platos y las cuberterías con destellos plateados y dorados, las enormes fuentes esperaban a ser llenadas de alimentos, y las copas de cristal y oro ansiaban pacientemente ser llenadas de zumos y licores mágicos. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa donde se sentaban los profesores. Lily vio a Hagrid sentado en un extremo, y saludo a los cuatro con entusiasmo, también observó que un mago anciano de pelo canoso corto estilo militar y ojos claros saludaba a los gemelos con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, y se preguntó quién sería.

El Profesor Longbottom condujo a los alumnos justo enfrente de la mesa, donde los hizo detenerse y formar una fila de cara a las mesas de los estudiantes. Entonces, en silencio colocó un taburete sobre el que puso un sombrero que estaba sucio, remendado en los remiendos y muy raído.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio, pero luego una rasgadura del sombreo pasó a formar una especie de boca, y el sombrero entonó su canción.

_Escuchadme bien primerizos, escuchad esta canción,_

_Estudiante vinieron, pasaron y se fueron,_

_Todos ellos temerosos, _

_Con miedo en los ojos,_

_Pensando ay señor, ay señor, ay señor,_

_Y mirándoos a vosotros, os veo más miedosos._

_No hay que avergonzarse, _

_Es humano asustarse, pero,_

_¿A qué casa iréis?_

_Allí donde los valientes, los que son buenos con la gente,_

_Gryffindor,_

_Donde el sabio y el erudito, el lugar en el que se entrena la mente,_

_Ravenclaw,_

_Donde el leal y justo, los que al trabajo no temen hacerle frente,_

_Hufflepuff,_

_Donde el astuto y ambicioso, que siempre tiene un plan en mente,_

_Slytherin._

_Así que estad listos para conocer vuestras casas,_

_Pues siete años con ellas pasaréis,_

_Para que cuando salgáis de aquí,_

_Para el mundo listos estéis._

"Cuando diga vuestro nombre, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que seáis seleccionados." Dijo el profesor Longbottom adelantándose. Intentando desenrollar el pergamino, que casi se le cae de las manos, comenzó a recitar los nombres. "¡Admon, Iris!"

Una chica morena con una larga melena y expresión risueña se adelantó y se puso el sombrero.

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!" exclamó éste pocos segundos después de posarse sobre su cabeza.

**Lily's POV:**

Y fueron pasando uno tras otro, estaba tan nerviosa que no los diferenciaba, pero a la vez estaba segura de que si decía su nombre se daría cuenta al momento. Uno detrás de otro. Una chica de pelo rubio oscuro, Ravenclaw, otra chica asiática y de pelo negro, Slytherin, uno tras otro, fueron seleccionados un puñado más de alumnos, luego un chico corpulento, Slytherin, junto con los gemelos de pelo negro, la chica tan desagradablemente fría y el chico borde, que había conocido en el tren, ambos Slytherin, los siguientes fueron Aurora y Tiago, quienes, según sus suposiciones, acabaron acertadamente en Ravenclaw, más alumnos, unos trillizos, dos chicos y una chica, todos Hufflepuff, estaba contemplando inmersa en mis pensamientos el desfile continuo de alumnos, de la fila al taburete, del taburete a las mesas, aplausos, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, y en ese momento volví a la realidad, los gemelos Maple iban a ser seleccionados.

**Leo's POV:**

"¡Maple, Leonard!" escuché decir al profesor Longbottom. Antes no estaba nervioso, por qué lo estaba ahora, había controlado mejor los nervios que mi hermano, y eso es bastante. Avancé lentamente hasta el taburete y me senté, sentí un sudor frío bajándome por la espalda, el profesor Longbottom me ayudó amablemente con el sombrero, y entonces lo oí.

_Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Veo valentía. Sí. Mucha valentía, pero también lealtad, una mente despierta, organizada y de reacciones rápidas. ¿Llegado el momento estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte? Sí, claro que sí. ¿Entonces donde te colocamos? _Susurró una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza parecida a la que cantó la canción. "Gryffindor" pensé con fuerza _¿Seguro? Lo harías bien en Hufflepuff o incluso en Slytherin, pero tienes grandes posibilidades también en Gryffindor. _"Gryffindor" repetí. _Está bien, si insistes deberías estar en _"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Me levanté asombrado y me dirigí inmediatamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde me esperaban aplaudiendo el resto de mis nuevos compañeros de casa y me senté inmediatamente en silencio para ver la Selección de mi hermano.

**Bill's POV:**

Justo después de que Leo se sentará el profesor dijo mi nombre.

"¡Maple, William!"

Avancé despacio hacia el taburete, justo en el último escalón tropecé, sentí que se me subía la sangre a la cara, así que mantuve la cabeza baja, me sudaban las manos cuando cogí el sombrero para colocármelo sobre la cabeza. Primero parecía un zumbido, luego un susurro incomprensible y al final empecé a entender lo que decía.

_¿El anterior era tu hermano? Os parecéis, ¿sabes?_"Mentira" le contesté yo mentalmente. _Está bien, está bien, no os parecéis en nada entonces, pero a la vez os parecéis en todo._ "Es inútil discutir" pensé. _Tú lo has dicho, ahora comencemos. Bien, veamos, valiente, sin miedo a superar sus miedos, leal por encima de todo, mente brillante, chispas de sabiduría, astucia, ingenio, determinación en alcanzar tus metas. Vaya tenemos un problema, hacía años que no veía a alguien como tú. Donde te coloco, eres muy difícil, ¿sabes? _"Con mi hermano, por favor, donde pueda encontrar buenos amigos de verdad" pensé con fuerza, intentando lanzarle mis pensamientos. _"Así que dejas llevar por el corazón, interesante, protegerás ante todo a tus seres queridos. Bien. Entonces _¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y salí corriendo hacia la mesa en la que mi hermano estaba de pie sobre el banco aplaudiendo cómo un loco, donde me senté junto a él y sonriendo con nuestros brazos sobre los hombros de cada uno esperando en silencio al turno de nuestros nuevos amigos.

**Lily's POV:**

Vi a Bill irse corriendo al lado de su hermano, y los vi sentarse sonriendo, con los brazos sobre sus hombros, sus miradas se cruzaron con la mía un momento pero luego volcaron su atención de nuevo a la Selección.

Estaba muy nerviosa, donde acabaría, esperaba ir a Gryffindor, pero no me disgustó Slytherin, ese momento, excepto por esos molestos gemelos. Un chico de pelo oscuro, Slytherin, y uno de pelo castaño, Ravenclaw, era su turno, lo sabía aunque no lo hubieran dicho.

"¡Potter, Lilly!" dijo entonces el profesor Longbottom. Era mi turno, me adelanté despacio hacia el taburete, me temblaban los hombros y no sabía cómo estaban funcionándome las piernas, pero logré sentarme y no sé cómo el sombrero llegó a mi cabeza, pero en un instante estaba escuchando su voz en mi cabeza.

_Ajá, así que otra Potter. Veamos que tienes tú dentro de tu hermosa cabecita. Mucha valentía, mucha más que la que hay dentro de tus hermanos. _Mi pecho se hincho un poco por orgullo, eso ya lo sabía, de pequeña sus rabietas eran las más temidas de toda la casa. _Lealtad infinita, nunca dejarías a tu familia o amigos, te dejas llevar por tu corazón y por tus miedos, eso puede ser bueno o malo, todo depende. Astucia pero no tan pronunciado con en tu padre, descartaré Slytherin, _Respiré tranquila en ese momento, _leal, sí, pero algo perezosa, descartaré por ello Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, nos queda Gryffindor, ¿algo que objetar? _Sonreí bajo el ala del sombrero, esperando que el gesto pasara desapercibido. _Lo tomaré como un sí, entonces irás a _"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Salté del taburete de alegría y salí a la carrera hacia la mesa dos los gemelos se me lanzaron encima en un abrazo que me sacó el aire de los pulmones y nos sentamos, yo entre ellos dos, riendo, esperando al turno de Hugo.

**Hugo's POV:**

No había estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida. Una chica de melena castaña oscura fue a Gryffindor, otra chica a Slytherin, otra Gryffindor, otra a Hufflepuff, se me estaba haciendo eterno, y no era bueno para mis nervios, un chico a Hufflepuff, ya quedaba poco, una chica a Ravenclaw, menos, ya solo quedaba el amable chico de piel morena y pelo rizado que se llamaba Ruben y era mi turno, Gryffindor. Nunca, recalco, nunca, había estado tan nervioso.

"¡Weasley, Hugo!" era el momento, me adelanté y me senté rápidamente en el taburete, El Profesor Longbottom me puso el sombrero y escuché un grito en mi mente que me hizo dar un bote y cerrar los ojos.

_¡Otro Weasley! Madre mía, hijo, nunca van a parar de llegar, permíteme decirte que os reproducís como conejos. "_Eso es verdad" pensé, y la imagen de mis abuelos como conejos me hizo reír por lo bajo. _Bueno, que te voy a decir ti que no le haya dicho a todos los anteriores. _No sabía si se refería a alumnos o a familiares míos. _Ambos. Bueno en tu caso no tengo ninguna duda, valientes hasta la médula, todos los Weasley. _Y después de esto escuchó un fuerte: "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

No pude contener mi sonrisa, me lancé hacia los brazos de mi prima y me senté junto a Leo, esperando a que la ceremonia acabara.

**Narrator's POV:**

Una vez finalizada la Selección, se oían susurros hambrientos por todo el salón. La directora, Minerva McGonagall, una bruja alta, de cabello negro veteado en canas, recogido en un moño, y rostro severo, que vestía una túnica verde esmeralda con adornos dorados y rojos, se había puesto en pie. Y con los brazos abiertos en gesto de bienvenida comenzó a hablar.

"Bienvenidos" dijo con una sonrisa torcida "Bienvenidos un nuevo año a Hogwarts. Creo que famélicos como estáis, primero deberéis comer algo, y luego os diré las reglas principales como cada año. Que comience el banquete."

Y justo en el momento en el que toco su silla al sentarse los platos y las fuentes comenzaron a llenarse de deliciosa comida, salchichas, costillas, patatas asadas, ensaladas, todo tipo de salsas, las jarras se llenaron de zumos de calabaza, manzana, naranja, y se inició una batalla campal por el mejor trozo de cerdo asado. Lily nuca había visto comer de esa manera a su primo, aunque Bill no se le quedaba atrás para nada. Leo le echaba salsa picante a todo, Lily creyó verlo echándola disimuladamente en su copa de zumo tropical. Los fantasmas habían aparecido, flotando de aquí a allá, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con la comida para prestarles atención. Tan súbitamente como apareció la comida desapareció, siendo ocupado su lugar por miles de postres diferentes, helados de bolas multicolores, flanes, puddings, gelatinas de todos los sabores imaginables, tartas recubiertas copiosamente de nata montada, y montañas de chocolate. A Bill parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas, arrasó con todo, no dejó cosa sin probar, para esos momentos Hugo no podía más, Lily comía distraídamente una bola de helado de fresa y nata y Leo bebía con cara de aburrimiento su zumo. De pronto la directora McGonagall se levantó y toda la comida desapareció, dando lugar a unas cuantas quejas.

"Silencio por favor, ahora que estamos saciados tengo unos anuncios que hacer este nuevo año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques de los terrenos están terminablemente prohibidos a todos los alumnos. Y algunos de los antiguos alumnos deberían recordarlo."

Lily creyó que la mirada de la directora se posó en su hermano mayor, James, que se sentaba unos sitios más lejos, junto con sus amigos.

"Nuestro celador, Joshua Herd, me ha pedido que os recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y que nadie tiene permiso para salir de sus salas comunes después del toque de queda. Los que están interesados en el Quidditch deberán hablar con el señor Hooch, las pruebas serás la segunda semana del curso. Solamente los alumnos de segundo curso o mayores tienen permiso para presentarse. Las autorizaciones para Hogsmeade deberán ser entregadas a vuestros jefes de casa. Y ahora, podéis ir a descansad, seguid a los prefectos hasta vuestra sala común."

Los cuatro se preparaban para marcharse en el momento en el que un chico unos años mayor que ellos, se les acercó.

"Hola chicos" dijo una voz conocida para Lily y Hugo "Hacía mucho tiempo que no os veía."

Los mencionados se giraron de golpe, reconociendo la voz de su primo, Louis Weasley, un chico de la edad de James, más o menos de la misma estatura, con el cabello pelirrojo típico de los Weasley, pero con vetas rubias a ambos lados de la cabeza herencia de su madre Fleur. Lily vio como Bill miraba extrañado una pequeña insignia que su primo tenía colocada en su túnica.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo ella con curiosidad "¿Te han nombrado prefecto? ¡Felicidades!" exclamó lanzándose a un segundo abrazo.

"Sí" contestó él en aire solemne, visiblemente orgulloso "Además de para saludar os tengo que guiar a la sala común y a las habitaciones, así que por favor seguidme."

Y fue guiando a todos los nuevos Gryffindors por el maravilloso castillo, dándoles consejos sobre cómo orientarse, como funcionaban las escaleras de mármol que cambiaban a voluntad, donde había atajos o caminos alternativos, como evitar a Peeves, el poltergeist, y finalmente llegaron en frente de un cuadro de un hombre que usaba gafas de media luna, tras las que resplandecían unos ojos azules brillantes, tenía una nariz ganchuda y una cabellera y barba plateadas que le caían en cascada sobre una túnica de color morado oscuro.

"La anterior guardiana de la entrada a la sala común se está tomando unas largas vacaciones, ahora es sustituida por el profesor Dumbledore" explicó Louis "Buenas noches, profesor"

"Buenas noches," respondió él desde el cuadro con una sonrisa, "¿Santo y seña?"

"Caramelos de limón" contestó Louis, no muy seguro, respondiendo de manera que pareciera una pregunta.

"Que así sea" dijo Dumbledore riendo.

El cuadro se abrió como una puerta dando lugar a una sala circular, con una chimenea, acogedora y llena de sillones cómodos, donde todo era rojo y dorado. En ese momento Louis los condijo a sus habitaciones, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro. Encontraron sus cosas a los pies de sus camas, y tan pronto como pudieron se rindieron al sueño tras la abundante comida y haber tenido que subir todos aquellos escalones.


	5. Chapter 4: Primer día de clase

Lily oía que la llamaban, pero no hizo caso, estaba tan bien en su cama. ¿Por qué era su cama, no? Tenía que serlo, las clases empezaban mañana, ¿verdad? Y de repente todo la volvió a la memoria como un cubo de agua fría. Todo, el tren, la Selección y la cena. Abrió los ojos de repente y saltó de la cama.

"Ya era hora" sonrió desde la entrada a su cuarto su compañera Nicky "Si no te das prisa vas a llegar tarde a desayunar. Creo que tu primo te está esperando en la sala común, ¿quieres que le diga algo?"

"Pppfff, dile que estoy abajo en cinco minutos" la dijo sonriendo e intentando disimular un bostezo.

Nicky salió, abriendo la puerta y dejando que oyera el barullo que había en la sala común. Se le hizo oír a su primo decir que por una vez no iba a ser el él que llegara tarde. En cuanto la puerta se cerró se vistió rápidamente intentando anudarse la corbata correctamente, se arregló el pelo para no parecer que se había acabado de levantar y bajo para ver a su primo esperándola al final de la escalera de sus habitaciones.

"Ya era hora" dijo girando los ojos "Estaba a punto de abandonarte para irme a desayunar"

"Deja de quejarte y vámonos" le contestó Lily de buen humor "Si no nos damos prisa no quedara nada para nosotros. ¿Una carrera?"

Y sin esperar a que contestase Lily salió corriendo de la sala común y atravesó el hueco del retrato seguida de su primo y sus quejas, cuando bajaban las escaleras oyó al profesor Dumbledore desde su retrato gritarles que tuvieran cuidado por si las escaleras cambiaban.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío y ellos estaban sin aliento. Bill y Leo estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con varios estudiantes que Lily no conocía, pero le parecían familiares de la ceremonia. Cuando se acercaron más vieron que no eran de su casa. Aurora hablaba con Tiago y con Leo, mientras que Bill estaba comiendo unas tortitas mientras charlaba animadamente con un chico de Hufflepuff de pelo color arena. De repente Aurora se giró y vio a Lily y a Hugo trotando hacia ellos y salió corriendo hacia ellos, tropezándose con el banco y casi cayéndose de bruces en el suelo, provocando las risas de los chicos.

"¡LILY!" exclamó Aurora dándola un abrazo "Ya era hora os estábamos esperando ves a ese es Eric es de Hufflepuff sabes creo que conocía a Bill y a Leo antes de venir aquí tengo Transformaciones contigo ¡¿NO ES GENIAL?! ¿qué tienes tú después? Yo creo que pociones pero no estoy segura Tiago seguro que lo sabeee…" dijo atropelladamente, para quedarse pensativa mirando a ningún sitio en concreto, y finalmente poner cara de susto "¡TIAGO! Vamos a llegar tarde corre corre ¡CORREEE!" y le agarró de la manga arrastrándole fuera del comedor.

Cuando pasaron al lado de Hugo y Lily, Tiago les miró gesticulando con los labios "Ayuda", lo cual hizo que ambos se rieran más aún.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" le preguntó Lily a Leo cuando se sentaron mientras que bebía algo de leche y mordisqueaba unas galletas, a la vez que su primo le robaba una torita a Bill, ganándose una mirada mortífera y un gruñido.

"La he dado el café de mi hermano, por eso está tan gruñón" dijo Leo haciéndole una mueca "Desearía estar ahí cuando la dé el bajón" añadió con una mirada soñadora y riendo por lo bajo.

"Bueno, comed deprisa o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones" dijo Bill " Y… pues ya habéis conocido a Eric" dijo riendo.

"Encantado" dijo él bostezando cuando alguien le llamó "Lo siento chicos, me reclaman, os veré por ahí" y les sonrió por última vez y se fue gritando "¿Qué quieres Cloughda?"

"Parece majo" comentó Hugo.

"Lo es" dijeron los gemelos a la vez, haciendo a los primos reír "Darle un tiempo para que se suelte" dijo Bill "Pero cuidado, es un ladrón de regaliz, todavía se la tengo jurada por robármelo cuando teníamos nueve años" añadió Leo sonriendo, de manera que los chicos sabían que era una broma, haciéndolos reír aún más alto.

"Por favor atenderme" dijo un señor que parecía un buda con cara de perro enfadado (N/A imagináoslo como una versión de Don Limpio bajita y regordeta con mala leche cruzado con Varys el de Juego de Tronos) "Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos, quiero a tó el mundo fuera de aquí, me da igual si habéis acabao de desayunar o no"

"Debe de ser el celador" comentó Hugo.

"Mejor nos vamos" dijo Bill.

Levantándose todos, se fueron corriendo del comedor, pero cuando llegaron a las escaleras se detuvieron.

"¿Qué camino es?" preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

"Creo que el de la derecha es el más corto" contestó Hugo "Después de todo está hacía allí"

"Pues yo no lo creo" replicó Leo "Esas escaleras me dan mal rollo, yo por ahí no voy"

"¿No dijo vuestro primo Louis que algunas se movían, señalando exactamente a esas además?" dijo Bill "Por una vez estoy con mi hermano" añadió después de una pausa.

"¿Una carrera?" sugirió Lily con una sonrisa malévola.

"Trato" dijeron los gemelos a la vez "Los que pierdan deberán darle una rana de chocolate a los ganadores"

"Hecho" dijo Hugo "Preparados, listos,… ¡YA!"

Y cada cual se fue por su lado. Hugo y Lily corrieron subiendo por la escalera, perdiendo a los gemelos de vista, y justo cuando iban a llegar al pasillo sintieron una sacudida.

"No no no no" dijo por lo bajo Hugo mientras que Lily se agarraba a la barandilla para no caerse. La escalera estaba girando justo en la dirección opuesta a la que ellos se dirigían, chirriando como si el castillo se riera de ellos. Justo cuando acabaron de girar vieron a los gemelos saludándolos desde el otro lado, justo antes de salir corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Llegaron al aula exhaustos, apoyándose en la pared para intentar recuperar el aliento, mientras los gemelos salían y se acercaban a ellos.

"Creo que me debéis una rana de chocolate" dijeron los dos a la vez "Deberías ir entrando, la profesora debe estar al caer" añadió Bill, tras lo cual entraron y se sentaron en unos pupitres vacios cercanos a las ventanas de la clase, mientras que Hugo y Lily se sentaron en la fila del centro.

"Me está empezando a poner nervioso cuando hablan a la vez" la comentó Hugo mientras sacaban los libros, haciéndola sonreír.

Lily vio que Tiago les saludaba, Aurora estaba a su lado, pero tenía la cara apoyada contra la mesa y los brazos la colgaban a ambos lados de su silla. Estaban sentados con un chico de pelo rubio sucio, muy serio, que Lily recordaba de la Selección, pero no podría decir cuál era su nombre.

"¡Buenos días clase!" oyeron todos, lo que les hizo sentarse a todos más rectos, mientras que una mujer bajita alrededor de sus cuarenta entraba a la clase corriendo en unos tacones. Llevaba un bombín negro y una túnica amarilla hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Tenía unos ojos pequeños y vivaces, rodeados de arrugas causadas por la constante sonrisa que lucía siempre, revelando unos dientes blancos pero algo torcidos; llevaba el pelo rubio con mechas suelto que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

"Me llamo Natalie Kane, pero podéis llamarme profesora Kane o simplemente Natalie, y seré vuestra profesora de Transformaciones durante los cursos que estudiéis en Hogwarts, o eso espero" dijo soltando una risita aguda y nerviosa que tranquilizo a la clase "Bien, hoy comenzaremos con algo sencillo, quiero que intentéis transformar esta cerilla en un alfiler, en vuestras mesas tenéis una caja de cerillas por si la transformación se os queda a medias, y ahora… ¡empezad!"

Delante de Hugo y Lily apareció una caja de cerillas con patrones rojos. Lily miro a los gemelos mientras que la profesora Kane escribía en la pizarra en hechizo para transformar las cerillas, ellos también tenían una caja de cerillas, pero parecía que solo Leo estaba intentando transformar la suya, sin mucho éxito, se podría decir por su ceño fruncido; a la vez que Bill miraba por la ventana los terrenos de la escuela distraídamente. En todo este tiempo Lily no había notado que la profesora estaba recorriendo las mesas hasta que Hugo le dio un codazo y carraspeó para que Lily sacara su varita y se pusiera a practicar.

"¿Qué tal vais chicos?" preguntó animosamente cuando llegó a su mesa "Recordad que debéis pronunciar bien el hechizo para ayudaros en la transformación" Y justo después vio que Bill no estaba haciendo nada y se fue caminando dando rápidos y enérgicos pasos hacia la mesa de los gemelos. Hugo intentó advertirlos agitando los brazos para atraer su atención, pero no dio resultado.

"¿Me podrías explicar por qué no hace nada señorito…?" Y el silencio cayó en la clase, la profesora esperando su nombre.

"Maple, William Maple, profesora" la contestó Bill con una mirada que expresaba claramente su desinterés hacia la situación en la que se encontraba.

"¿Me podrías explicar por qué no hace nada señorito Maple?" preguntó todavía seria la profesora Kane.

"Claro" contestó Bill sonriendo.

"Ya he acabado" dijo levantando la mano que tenía sobre la mesa para enseñar que estaba tapando una aguja.

"Pues… Ahm… Eh… Bien…" respondió entrecortadamente, abriendo y cerrando la boca ante la sorpresa "Vale" continuó más calmadamente "¡Genial!" terminó exclamando, y dando pequeños aplausos se fue hasta su mesa caminando con pasitos rápidos "¡Esto se merece un premio!" continuó, en ese momento Bill ya estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y Lily y Leo temblaban ante la expectación de ganar los primeros puntos para su casa, Bill se estaba ganando un par de miradas hostiles de algunos Ravenclaw con los que tenían clase, mientras que Hugo todavía miraba a Bill y a la profesora, confuso al no haber estado prestando atención a la clase se encogió de hombros y siguió con el hechizo.

"Ya sé, ¡te daré una chocolatina!" Y ante los ojos sorprendidos de toda la clase abrió un cajón de su mesa y saco una bolsa de bombones de chocolate rellenos y le dio uno a Leo, quién la miró extrañada, al haberlos confundido, pero ella ni corta ni perezosa siguió con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado, diciéndoles que se llevaran las cajas para practicar en sus salas comunes.

Todos salieron corriendo a su siguiente clase, que era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras que Bill perseguía Leo por el pasillo para que le diera su chocolatina. Al final acabó amenazándole ante la sorprendida mirada de Hugo y Lily y unos estudiantes de otro año, algo sobre "atenerse a las consecuencias" y "cuando menos te lo esperes te vas a enterar". Y Leo les susurró por lo bajo que no quería ver nunca ver al pequeño Billy enfadado, haciéndolos reír, mientras que el último los seguía mitad molesto, mitad feliz por haber recuperado su chocolate hacia el aula de DCAO.

"Va a ser genial" afirmó Hugo "Mi hermana Rose me ha dicho que es una de las mejores clases"

"Ya me veo teniendo que protegeros de las criaturas oscuras que el profesor nos enseñe" dijo Leo haciendo una pose de héroe glorioso, ganándose una colleja por parte de su hermano.

"Deja de vanagloriarte" le dijo Bill todavía molesto por el incidente de la chocolatina "Eres un inútil en lo que respecta a duelos, y yo soy más de defender que de atacar, cualquiera de ellos dos será mucho mejor que nosotros"

"¿Quién sabe si mi primito tiene una habilidad oculta escondida en algún lugar debajo de sus pecas?" dijo Lily tirando de los mofletes a Hugo, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula vieron que los Slytherin también estaban esperando en la puerta al profesor.

"Ya nos han aguado la fiesta, chicos" comentó Hugo con desilusión en su voz.

"Esperemos que sea entretenido, por lo menos" comentó Bill.

"¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Leo? Hace un momento estaba justo aquí" dijo Lily con una mirada llena de curiosidad mientras intentaba verlo entre los demás estudiantes.

"Puede que yo sepa algo" comentó Bill como el que no quiere la cosa "Pero toda información tiene un precio, y estando en deuda de chocolate como estáis no creo que os diga nada" continuó, sonriendo satisfecho. Y colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza avanzó hacia la clase "¿Venís o qué? La clase va a empezar" Hugo se fue con él, pero Lily se juntó a Nicky y a Sara, unas de sus compañeras de casa.

Nickela Creevey era la hija del profesor de Estudios Muggles, Dennis Creevey, y todo el mundo dice que es igual que su difunto tío, el mismo pelo cobrizo recogido en una coleta, la misma cara ovalada y los mismos ojos azul oscuro que comparte con su padre… Se parecen en todo excepto porque es mucho más callada y la rodea un aire de serenidad, y también ha heredado la altura de la familia de su madre, e incluso siendo tan joven es casi tan alta como su padre.

Sara Reballes, en cambio, es todo lo contrario a Nicky, es bajita, de piel morena, ojos castaño claro y una melena morena que se deja suelta y le llega casi hasta la cintura. Todo el aire de tranquilidad de Nicky se ve totalmente arruinado con la necesidad de Sara de llenar los silencios, haciendo que parezca que siempre tiene algo que decir, y manteniendo un caos constante a su alrededor en todos los aspectos imaginables.

De las tres se podría decir que Lily representaba el equilibrio, la pieza que mantenía el orden entre el choque de sus personalidades, el pegamento que las mantenía unidas. O eso era lo que decía Sara, en resumen. Y acabó sentada entre las dos, arrastrada por Sara y seguida por Nicky, en una mesa de la primera fila de la clase. Cuando estaban sacando los libros oyeron un par de palmadas y una llamada a la calma, seguido de algo como "Enseguida salgo" salir de la habitación que había subiendo las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de la mesa del profesor.

No muy tarde después de eso, la puerta se abrió y un hombre de veintitantos años bajo las escaleras murmurando algo que sonaba como una queja entre dientes mientras que se rascaba la nuca y se revolvía la mata de pelo negro azabache alborotado que le cubría las orejas. Tenía ojos oscuros, casi negros, pero amables, algo rasgados también; su nariz era algo achatada y tenía una cara redonda mayormente ocupada por una gran sonrisa. Una vez frente a su mesa comenzaron las presentaciones.

"Buenos días" dijo bostezando "Me llamo Brennen Mokaki y seré vuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Durante este curso aprenderemos una serie de maldiciones, contra maldiciones y hechizos que serían útiles en duelos, estudiaremos a una lista de criaturas mágicas oscuras que tenéis en vuestra mesa, sin entrar en contacto con ninguna de ellas, por supuesto; y conoceremos los fundamentos generales del duelo entre magos, que serán puestos en práctica en los cursos posteriores" finalizó seguido de una serie de suspiros desilusionados.

"O eso se supone que hacía la antigua profesora" añadió sacando a sus alumnos unas cuantas sonrisas "Habrá que dar a las clases un giro más entretenido, ¿no creéis?"

A continuación se pasó el resto de la clase comentando más en detalle lo que harían en las siguientes lecciones, mandándoles que leyeran el primer capítulo de su libro de texto antes de que salieran todos apresuradamente hacia el comedor. Nicky y Sara salieron, pero Lily se quedó a esperar a su primo y a los gemelos para ir juntos.

"Que hambre tengo" comentó Hugo, dando pasos grandes para llegar antes.

"Y tanto" le secundó Bill, quién se paró en seco de repente, con expresión seria "Os alcanzamos ahora, que tengo que hablar con mi hermano" dijo, arrastrándole de la manga.

"¿De qué querrá hablar?" preguntó Lily curiosa a su primo "Bill estaba muy serio" añadió frunciendo el ceño.

"No tengo ni idea" la respondió Hugo "Pero lo que sí que se es que tengo hambre, ¡vamos!" la dijo sonriendo como un bobo en antelación al festín y acelerando el paso.

Los gemelos los alcanzaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, justo antes de que entraran aparecieron detrás de ellos, Leo sonrojado y con una sonrisa triste, pareciendo avergonzado, y su hermano, que lo miraba con aires de superioridad y sonriendo satisfecho.

"¿Es que aquí no se come nunca?" les dijo Bill, entrando con Hugo hablando de cómo habían sido las clases e imaginando como serían las que les tocan por la tarde, mientras que Lily se retrasó un poco para hablar con Leo.

"¿Qué pasó ahí atrás?" le susurró.

"Da igual" dijo él, avergonzado "Vamos a comer" continuó, evitando el tema y haciendo que Lily sintiera incluso más curiosidad sobre el tema, pero lo dejó estar, por la incomodidad que parecía salir del chico como olas.

* * *

Después de comer dieron una agradable paseo hacia los invernaderos, en lo que sería un de las últimas tardes soleadas del otoño, al menos con una buena temperatura. Herbología la impartía el profesor Neville Longbottom, que era además el jefe de la casa Gryffindor y el subdirector, después que McGonagall fuera elegida directora. Era un buen amigo de los padres de Hugo y Lily, a veces iba en verano a visitarles con su mujer, Hannah (Abbot), que ahora era la dueña de El Caldero Chorreante. Todavía no tenían hijos, pero Hugo había oído a sus padres hablar de que estaban intentándolo, y Lily confirmó sus sospechas una noche que oyó a su madre sacar el tema cuando creía que sus hermanos y ella estaban dormidos.

Los Hufflepuffs tardaron un rato más en llegar, Eric se les acercó en seguida seguido de lo que parecían los tres hermanos que habían entrado en Hufflepuff en la Selección dos chicos y una chica. Tenían la misma complexión, barbilla y mandíbula fuerte, ojos grandes y redondos, de un color que le recordaba a Lily a las hojas de bosque en verano, oscuros y claros a la vez, boca y orejas pequeñas, todos de la misma estatura, pero la chica tenía el pelo castaño, mientras que uno de sus hermano tenía el pelo totalmente negro carbón y el otro entre un marrón claro y un rubio pajizo.

"Los mayores me han dicho que las mesas son de ocho" les dijo Eric, siempre sonriente "¿Os apetece sentaros con nosotros?"

"¡Ah! Y estos son Tobias" dijo señalando al chico moreno "Su hermano Hoover"

"¿Qué tal?" les dijo el chico de pelo negro.

"Y esta de aquí su hermana Skylar" acabó, señalando a la chica castaña, que les hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano mientras se balanceaba impaciente hacia delante y detrás sobre sus pies.

"Claro" dijo Lily devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras que entraban corriendo para escoger una mesa "Yo soy Lily, y ellos son Hugo, Leo y Bill" añadió, dirigiéndose a los trillizos.

Al final acabaron sentándose en primera fila, ante la atenta mirada del profesor Longbottom, aunque insistía en que lo llamasen Neville, que empezó a hablar con voz temblorosa al principio, para acabar ganado confianza, de los contenidos de su curso y de las propiedades de las plantas que iban a aprender esa lección.

El calor dentro de los invernaderos era mucho mayor que afuera, la mayor parte de los alumnos se quitaron el jersey de su uniforme. La temperatura hacía que a Lily le entrara sueño, era la misma que cuando te despiertas por la mañana en la cama y sientes esa sensación de calidez y seguridad, Leo cabeceaba luchando contra las ganas de echarse una siesta, Bill tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y cerraba o abría los ojos dependiendo si el tema a tratar por el profesor le interesaba o no, pero sin llegar a dormirse, Eric se dormía y se despertaba dando botes, para después de un rato volver a dormirse y despertarse de nuevo, los trillizos se mantenían despiertos unos a otros, pero Hugo estaba dormido y babeando descaradamente, por lo que Lily le tubo que despertar unas cuantas veces para que no perdiera la clase, Skylar y ella intentaban a hablar y participar en la clase para no dormirse, pero un bostezo o un parpadeo demasiado largo se las colaba entre frase y frase. Y para colmo, el profesor Neville les mandó que hicieran un trabajo de un pergamino de largo de lo que los había explicado en la clase.

"Espero que la siguiente clase estéis algo más despiertos" les dijo para despedirse, a la vez que le envió lo que parecía una sonrisa burlona a Hugo.

"Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca" comentó él frotándose los ojos.

Los trillizos se habían ido a la sala común con el resto de Hufflepuff, lo mismo que sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Eric, Hugo, los gemelos y Lily estaban andando hacia la biblioteca cuando se cruzaron con Aurora, que, como no, estaba arrastrando a Tiago, que iba con la cabeza agachada y arrastrando los pies. A ella se la iluminó la cara cuando vio a Lily, y lo mismo le pasó a Tiago cuando lo soltó y pudo irse a hablar con los chicos, yendo todos juntos a hacer sus deberes a la biblioteca.

Cuando por fin llegaron, los chicos se separaron y encontraron una mesa para ellos, hablaban con entusiasmo de quidditch y de los duelos y maldiciones que iban a aprender durante el curso. Lily y Aurora estuvieron un rato más buscando un sitio, pero parecía que los profesores, incluso siendo el primer día de clase, no habían tenido piedad con ningún curso, mandándoles deberes a todos y cada uno de ellos. Lily estaba escuchando a Aurora hablar sobre algo, o intentándolo esquivar todos los gestos que hacía para enfatizar sus palabras, cuando se chocó con una chica que estaba cogiendo un libro de una estantería, haciéndola trastabillar.

"Lily, ¡¿estás bien?!" dijo una voz preocupada.

"¿Rose?" dijo ella confundida "No te había reconocido con las gafas puestas"

Y era verdad, no llevaba el pelo suelto, como solía hacer, sino que se había hecho una trenza, dejándose un mechón de pelo pelirrojo que no paraba de colocarse detrás de la oreja, llevaba su jersey atado a la cintura y sujetaba un par de libros debajo del brazo.

"Tranquila, yo debería ser la que te pregunte eso" dijo haciéndola reír a la vez que la abrazaba "Esperaba verte esta noche en la cena, ¿me has estado esquivando?"

"Ya sabes que no, lo que pasa es que cada año estoy más ocupada" la contestó "¿Qué hacéis por aquí, habéis visto a mi hermano?"

"¡Ah! Esta es Aurora, estamos buscando un rincón vacío para hacer los deberes" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco "No hay ni un sitio libre. Hugo está con unos amigos, nada más entrar a la derecha"

"Iré a saludarle en un rato" dijo Rose "Déjame pensar un momento" añadió rascándose la nuca "Hay un rincón secreto debajo de las escaleras para la segunda planta, cuando lleguéis a las escaleras, girad a la izquierda, pasad por el hueco que hay entre las estanterías 121 y 123 de Transcripción Rúnica y encontraréis un rinconcito con un par de sofás muy cómodos. No creo que haya nadie" le confesó.

"Gracias, Rose" dijo dándole un último abrazo a su prima.

"Se me olvidaba decirte que Hagrid os ha invitado a tomar el té mañana por la tarde en su cabaña" la dijo, caminado hacia la mesa en la que estaba su hermano.

El rincón era tal y como Rose lo había descrito, no era muy espacioso, pero era suficientemente grande para que unas cuantas personas estuvieran cómodas dentro, con tres sofás que hacían una U mirando hacia la pared de las escaleras. Al estar debajo de la escalera el techo estaba inclinado, y solo había estanterías en los dos laterales de la habitación, teniendo la pared que estaba opuesta a la escalera una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que se viera con claridad, que dejaba ver los jardines y el Bosque Prohibido extendiéndose a la distancia.

Cuando acabaron de hacer los deberes, ya era la hora de cenar, los chicos ya se habían ido hace un rato al Gran Comedor, y Aurora y Lily se dieron prisa para llegar y poder comer algo antes de que la directora mandara a los alumnos a sus salas comunes y se iniciase el toque de queda. Los gemelos y Hugo ya habían acabado de cenar, pero la guardaron un bocata relleno de carne guisada que se comió sin protestar cinco minutos antes de que aparecieran los postres. Cuando la cena por fin acabó, subió las escaleras hacia la sala común apoyada en su primo, bostezando, y Nicky y Sara la ayudaron a meterse en la cama, todavía con el uniforme puesto, y se durmió pensando en que tenía que preparar los libros para las clases del siguiente día, agotada.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, pues he decidido retomar este proyectillo que tengo :). Intentaré volver a publicar cada semana o semana y media, dependiendo de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga en el instituto, y la media de palabras por capítulo intentaré que sean por lo menos 3,000, y como muchísimo 4,500. Disfrutadlo. R&amp;R.**

**09/02/16: Siento no haber subido más capítulos, como dije arriba tengo bastantes exámenes. Subiré alguno cuando me sea posible y retomaré el "horario" habitual a mediados de marzo. Espero que la espera os merezca la pena, estoy pensando en el argumento de la historia aunque no este realmente escribiendo, "brainstorming" a tope. XD. Disfrutadlo :)**


End file.
